


Luck Allowing

by ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret



Series: Undertale Shorts [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, On the surface, Post pacifist, idk I just wanted to write some fluffy alphyne tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret/pseuds/ALittleBirdieToldMeASecret
Summary: When Alphys anxiously brings up Papyrus, Undyne suspects she knows where the conversation is going.Luckily, she’s wrong, and she couldn’t be happier.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale)
Series: Undertale Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676344
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Luck Allowing

“Hey, um, Undyne?”

Since coming to the surface, her adorable little scientist had become much more sure of herself, regularly practicing straightforward discussion and doing her best to voice her opinions.Right now, her uncertainty seemed to be getting the better of her as she tapped two dull claws together, watching her hands.

“Your.....your friend, P-Papyrus, uh...I was just thinking...the-the other night, on our d-date?Um, when he was there, too?”Fussing with the collar of her shirt, Alphys finally glance up to her, “I wanted to ask you-“

“Babe, let me stop you there.”Holding up one hand peaceably, she did her best to offer a reassuring smile, “I gotta get something off my chest.”

The anxious monster nodded, brows relaxing slightly as she tried not to show her insecurity.

“I, um....I like you a lot, ya know?And I know we’ve been friends for a while, but...now that we’re dating and stuff, you’re probably gunna be seeing a lot more of that dork.”

Taking a deeper breath, she leaned away from the counter to rest a hand on the monster’s shoulder, “I know he can be kind of obnoxious, and loud, and overbearing, but....when push comes to shove, Papyrus is one of the most genuine, considerate, stupidly big hearted monsters who’s ever lived.Me ‘n him are a package deal.Ever since I got to know him, I knew I didn’t wanna go anywhere he couldn’t follow.”

“You mean a lot to me, Al, but so does he.”With a determined grin, she took both of the tensed shoulders in her hands and swept her thumbs over her love’s collarbone, “Can you handle that?”

A light pink dusted the petit monster’s face as her smile broadened under the intense look from the other.

“One of the things I love-or like!I-I meant o-one of the things I like most about you...!Is how passionate you are!” 

Gently taking the hands from her shoulders to hold in her own, she greeted the smile with one of her own, “A-and I’m really happy that you have someone, besides me, wh-who cares about you so much!”

A mirrored blush blossomed onto the guard’s face as she matched the gesture with a squeeze, apprehensions vanishing.

“But I was a-actually just going to ask if he would want to meet Mettaton!He mentioned him a few times, but I wanted to ask you first.”Her soft giggle filled the space around them as the finned monster’s smile widened further.

“That’s a GREAT idea!!!”Grabbing the smaller monster into a hug, a brief yelp was quickly followed by more giggling, “I can’t believe I didn’t even think of it!!Papyrus LOVES that weirdo!”

Raining kisses onto her squirming girlfriend, Alphys returned a few of her own before the taller monster finally released her back to her feet.

“I-I’m happy to hear it!And I’m sure Mettaton will be, too!”Keeping both hands in her own, the lizard monster swung them cheerily, every doubt she had dissipating into a warm grin, “a-and I mean it...”

Blush deepening, the scientist held the hands closer, “I really don’t mind him coming on dates and stuff, h-he really makes you happy!A-and that makes me happy!”

The glow of the smile looking back at her filled her heart and soul to the brim with a warmth she’d never known before she’d met the monster.Crouching slightly, she pulled the other into a tight embrace, closing her eye.

“Love you, Al.”

A sparkling laughter filled the room, hug being returned with as much strength as could be mustered, “I-I love you, too, Undyne.”

Savoring the moment for a few seconds longer, they finally pulled apart, but not far enough that she couldn’t offer a tender kiss before releasing her.

Shifting back, she watched lovingly as her partner started rambling off plans for the rest of the week and when she’d see Mettaton next. Sure, the Underground might have been a small place, but there was still technically a chance she never would have met this goofy little monster.And that was a chance she was absolutely glad had failed them.The chance of finding freedom on the surface considerably thinner.Yet somehow, they managed both.It seemed luck was on their side, and she couldn’t have been more grateful.


End file.
